The Life of a Rider
by sesshyluver17
Summary: YYHInu crossover... Dragon's are mythiicla creatures, bound to their lifepartner, by heart, body, and soul... but life of a rider isn't easy


**Yeah... a new crossover mix story, I know... lol But I can't help it, I'm hooked! lol Anyways... this is based of the stories by Anne McCaffrey "The Draginriders of Pern" I love the series and am in the process of rereading a few books. I can't wait till her next book comes out! I DO NOT own PERN or any basic idea of the dragons speaking to their riders or thread. However, I do own the dragon names and any made up characters... Also, there will be demons and stuff because I can't think of Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho without demons and all that, but I don't think I'll make many _bad_ guys. You'll just have to see... Also, Hiei is once again 5'4''**

Weyr: Usually a rocky place where the dragons and their riders live in order to rule over Pern.

Types of Dragons: Gold: Female-highest ranking dragon in a Weyr. Cannot breathe fire. Head gold is considered the Queen. Bronze: Male-Second highest ranking dragon. Very big and bulky, only dragons to 'fly' or mate a gold. Brown: Males-Somewhat smaller then a bronze and less bulky and somewhat slower. Green: Female-the smallest and fastest of the dragons. They are very proned to mating, but their eggs do not hatch do to their lack of taking care of them. (they fight thread continuously so do not have the time) Blue Males-Very prone to finding canidates for Hatchings and are slightly bigger then a green.

Firelizards: Minature dragons about the size of a terrior

Weyr leader: The leaders of the Wery. Male and Female riders of Queen and male that mated queen

Weyr Woman: Weyr mate to Weyr leader, or female leader of the Weyr

Wing Second: Seconds in command to the Weyr leader. If the Weyr leader is unable to do his duty at the time, the Weyr woman chooses one of them to take his place for the time being

Weyr mate: The lover of a rider, whom they share a room with, and whose dragons have mated

Werries: large birds (like ostriches) used for food and for dragons to eat

Turn: A year

Seven day: A week

Four Sevendays: A month

Thread: A stinging, non-thinking, stringy, thread-like substance that eats anything that is a live. Including plant life, cattle, dragons, demons (my own version) and humans.

Hatching: The time when a queen dragon's clutch hatches and young woman and men are chosen in order to impress a dragonet

Impress: To form an unbreakable bond with a dragon. This bond lasts for life, and the only way for it to be broken is for the dragon to die and the rider to live on.

Runnerbeast: Much like the common Earth horse, but much taller and stockier.

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**The Life of a Rider**

Harley and Whitney sighed as one as they traveled on runnerbeasts towards Ruthia hold. They were heading there to learn some new crafts in order to help Pern grow in technology. But they were also there in order to be canidates for Lord Jaxom, Rider of Ruth and Lord of Ruthia. He would hopefully pick one of them as his Lady. The thing was, the girls held no interest in marrying him. Sure he seemed like a nice fellow, but they were only in their teens, why should they have to marry? Granted, their father was Lord of Nerat.

Whitney was a young fox demon of sixteen with long blonde hair, with black ears atop her head. Her fox tail was all black except for the tip that looked like it was dipped in a jar of bright red paint. Her legs and torso are rather long, making her taller then a lot of boys that she spent time with. She had hazel eyes that seemed to darken to green when she was angry, and lighten to blue when she was happy. She was very boyish in the sense that she prefered roughing it outside then to spend time in doors drooling over boys and griping about what clothing to wear. Her personal motto is "Throw on a pair of pants, any ol' tunic, and wing it."

Harley is Whitney's adopted younger sister of fifteen, with long blonde hair and red cat ears atop her head. Her tail matched her ears, but had a white tip. She was about five inches shorter than Whitney, and preferred the more girly approach to her attire. However, she didn't mind the outdoors because Whitney usually dragged her where ever she went. Her own motto was "Nonsense is nonsense, but the history of nonsense is a very important science." She was rather mature for a woman so young, and was a balance to Whitney's usual bouyant and childish nature. Most of the time.

"So... what do you think we will be doing at the castle besides learning to sew and any other 'Lady' requirments?" Harley asked Whitney as a couple men with long daggers rode beside them, checking the area. It wasn't nessecary though. Demons and humans lived peacefully together since Dragons were brought to Pern turns and turns ago.

"I don't know. I mean, of course we're gonna spend a lot of time with Lord Jaxom since one of us has to chosen for his mate before the end of two four seven days." Whitney commented, showing her annoyance at the prospect of marrying someone she barely knew.

Suddenly, Harley's eyes glazed over, a dazed look crossing her features. Whitney looked over at her unresponsive sister and smiled. When Harley's eyes returned to normal she looked at Whitney. "That was Canth and F'nor. Seems F'lar has summoned them without telling them their reason..."

Whitney nodded absentmindedly, dismissing the information in order to look at her sister expectantly. "When are you going to tell someone about your ability to hear dragons?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "If you do, you would instantly become a canidate in Benden's (Weyr) next hatching."

Harley grimaced. "Because, I do not wish to leave you by yourself. There is no guarantee that you will be chosen as a canidate and then where will I be?"

Whitney shrugged. "As long as I saw you once in a while, I would be okay with you being a rider."

Harley sighed and smiled warmly at her sister. "I know you would. But I would rather not." Whitney nodded, dropping the subject.

About two hours later the girls reached the Hold. The hall was rather large with five dragon lengths of a grassy courtyard and the hall being in the middle with a set of large wooden doors. "Well, that's big." Whitney stated, looking at the large complex.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "You think?" Whitney just stuck her tounge out and hopped off of her runner, patting its head gently before handing the reigns to the stable boy. Harley ignored the rude gesture and also handed her reigns to the stable boy.

Just when the doors opened and Lord Jaxom and Lord Lytol started to greet them, Whitney began to clutch her head, falling to her knees and dirtying her black velvety dress. She began to groan and scream as she clutched her hair. "Too many!"

Harley gasped, falling to her knees as well and wrapping a comforting arm around Whitney's shoulders. "Whit, what's wrong?"

"There's too many voices!" Whitney yelled falling to the ground and curling into a ball.

Jaxom and Lytol ran towards them when Whitney fell to her knees, worried for the girl's health. When they finally reached them, Harley was crying for help and shaking her sister, hoping to somehow bring her out of her frightened state. "What's wrong?" Jaxom asked, bending down to check the fallen girls forehead. "She doesn't have a fever or anything."

Whitney began to scream blood curtling sounds. "There's too many! They won't stop! All the emotions!"

"Oh no! It's just like the time when I gained my abilitly to hear dragons!" Harley gasped, trying to remember what Whitney had done in order to help her. But for the life of her, she couldn't conjure up the memory.

Jaxom caught her eye before picking up Whitney and carrying her bridal style as Lytol tried to console Harley. "Come on. We'll call N'ton."

Harley was about to say something when she heard Ruth speak to Jaxom. _It is the firelizards. I'll tell them to leave. I called Lioth. They come._

Jaxom and Harley froze as the message was relayed to him. He turned to Harley as Whitney's screaming stopped and slowly faded to just pantings. Harley ran forward, trying to see if her sister was okay. "Whitney, are you alright?"

Whitney looked from her to her shaking fingers and then to Jaxom who was looking at her with worry and surprise. "AGHHHHH!!" Whitney scrambled out of Jaxom's hold, pushing off of his chest so she fell onto one knee and one foot.

Jaxom stood back in surprise, holding out his hands in order to show he meant no harm. _I like these two. They make me laugh. _Ruth said, amusement lacing his voice.

Harley titled her head, helping her shaken sister up off the floor. "I didn't know dragons could laugh..."

Jaxom chuckled. "There 's a lot of differeneces between Ruth and other dragons." Ruth gave an affirmative coment to that, mentioning that he was going to take a nap. "So, do you mind telling me what is going on here? What do you mean 'emoitons' and 'voices'? Ruth said it ws the fire lizards." Jaxom said, looking at Whitney with a stern glance, but his eyes showed interest.

Whitney ran a shaky hand through her hair, only suceeding in entangling it more. "I... I don't know. When we stepped in here I started getting these flashes like I felt happy, angry, sad, and then happy all over again. I didn't know what was going on but I shrugged it off. And then the feelings got worse, and eventually became words. They were snidbits though, like 'fish', 'oil', and 'spidercrawlers'. I don't know where they came from."

Harley shook her head, wanting with all her heart for her older sister to have been spared the blessing in a curse. "Ruth said it was the firelizards. I'm guessing your abilities just now decided to show themselves."

Jaxom and Lytol looked on in shock and wonderment. Lytol fell out of his stupor first. "Do you know why you can hear their words? To the best of my knowlegde, firelizards cannot form simple words."

Whitney and Harley shook their heads so Jaxom questioned Ruth. _It's because they realized that she could hear all of them. They were happy to find a 'man' who could understand them. They can only speak small words._

Jaxom relayed the message to Whitney and Lytol since Harley had already heard it. "I think, it'd be best if we spoke to Menolly. She has nine firelizards and knows the most about them. Beauty, her gold, usually stops by around miday to speak with Ruth so I can tell her tonight."

Ruth suddenly let out a welcoming bugle, alerting the drudges, craftsmen, and all the Hold's residents to te arrival of a dragonrider. _Lioth is here. He seems worried and excited. Why is that?_

_"_I don't know..." Jaxom whispered as he began to walk towards the doors, the girls followed him after Lytol told them to meet him in the counsel room when they were finished. As they stepped out of the Hold, Lioth was just lifting off the ground to lay by Ruth on the rocky ledges along the beach. N'ton strided towards them, walking at a brisk pace.

Jaxom and the girls ran torwards him, meeting him halfway. "What's wrong? Ruth said you wanted me? What's this about firelizards?" he asked anxiously, nodding his head in the girls direction.

Jaxom sighed wearily. "These are the youngest daughters of Lord Vince." He motioned to Harley and Whitney. "It seems that Whitney can hear all firelizards, while Harley..." he paused for dramatical affect after seeing N'ton's eyes after the information about Whitney. "Can hear all dragons."

N'ton's mouth fell open with surprise. "And you never told anyone?"

Harley shook her head."Whitney just found out if it's any consolation."

N'ton sighed, pulling his fingers between his hair as he used his other hand to unclasp his riding jacket. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You would have been picked to be a canidate from the start girl."

Whitney huffed in annoyance. "She wouldn't tell anyone because she didn't want to leave me to my Princess duties all by myself." She spoke to Harley next. "I am older than you, you know. I can take care of myself."

Harley scowled. "Yes, well, I'm more mature then you, so I thought I'd stick around for a bit." Whitney growled low in her throat before N'ton and Jaxom's chuckling brought them out of their argument.

"That's the only reason?" Jaxom chuckled. "I thought it was because you were embarrassed or something."

N'ton laughed out right. "Your sister could have stayed as a weryling, helping others with tasks and things like that. It would have been difficult to pull, but I believe it would have worked out."

Harley just scowled and let her tail swish back and forth behind her in annoyance. Meanwhile, Whitney was growling clenching her teeth. "You mean, Harley could have gone off and been a dragonrider this whole time?! I knew we should have told someone!"

Harley glared at her sister. "There was still the chance that you would have had to stay! Just deal with it."

Whitney grimaced and opened her mouth to retaliate when Jaxom stepped in between them. "Okay, okay." he said with amusement lacing his voice. "Now that we have established that you could have told someone, why don't we get to the fact that we know."

_So does Menemoth and Ramoth. I told them. _Harley heard Lioth tell his rider. She wasn't at all surprised to find his voice deep and rich like his rider.

N'ton nodded, looking to Harley. "I'm guessing you heard him?"

Harley nodded, a grim expression on her face. Whitney and Jaxom exchanged confused glances before shrugging their shoulders. Harley sighed. "No doubt F'lar and Lessa are on their way here."

Whitney noticed her little sisters distress. "Har? What's really wrong?" She wrapped her right arm around Harley's shoulders, hugging her close. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harley shook her head, as if trying to banish some thought from her mind. "It's just that... I'm scared I won't be able to help. Especially with my ability hear dragons. I'll go mad with that many around me. Plus, we can still be seperated."

Whitney shook her head as well, giving her sister an even tighter hug. "It's alright, we'll get through this. I promise. Besides, I wanna see you ride on your very own gold dragon. That would be a sight!" Whitney giggled at Harley's blush

"Whitney! Just because we might be in the canidates for the hatching doesn't mean I'm gonna impress a dragon, let alone a queen!"

Whitney huffed. "Well, I can pretend for now! So nah!" Just then four dragons erupted out of now where above their heads. Whitney gasped as three firelizards flew towards chittering at her. Harley smiled as she caught Whitney's delight and the welcoming speak the dragons were doing to each other.

Whitney grinned when one bronze firelizard began to tug on her hair. "Eh? Er... what do you want little guy?" The firelizard began to screech and flap its wings in a frantic manner. The other blue and brown firelizareds began to do the same, but the blue sat on her shoulder, wrapping it's tail around her neck. "Guys! Calm down! I can't understand all of you at once!" She grabbed the bronze's snout and pulled it's head so that it's yellow eyes of excitement were whirling in front of her own face. "Now. What is it?"

The firelizard crooned giving Whitney images of a rider on a brown. Harley, N'ton, and Jaxom stared on in confusions, only sightly aware that the other dragon riders were making their way towards him. "Oh. You want me to meet him. Alright. Do all of you belong to him?" She glanced around at all of them, awaitng there answers. To her surprise, the brown gave her an image of a shorter man with black spikey hair and red eyes. "Oh."

Harley laughed at her older sister as the three launched themselves from her body and went to their owners, chirping the whole way. "I think you got the hang of it, Whit." Whitney nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure..." She titled her head to the side, not paying attention as the four riders from earlier came forward. **_'Why did they want me to meet their riders so quickly? Is it something important?' _**She was brought out of her musings when a woman with long black hair and peircing green eyes came forward, a smile on her face, but it was set off by the scowl lining her brow.

"Uh-oh..." Harley whispered, instantly knowing who the young woman was. "It's Lessa," she told Whitney, who nodded just barely, eyes wide.

Lessa smiled at the slight fear and surprise in the young girls' eyes. She didn't need them being afraid of her already. "Hello, I am Lessa, Weyr woman of Benden Weyr and rider of Ramoth the gold. This is my weyrmate, Weyr Leader F'lar of Benden Weyr and rider of Menemoth the Bronze. I take it you know of me?" F'lar nodded at his reconigtion. He had short black hair, but his bangs were rather long and pulled to the sides of his face. There were a few silver streaks and a couple wrinkles on his face, but all in all he was rather fit.

Two males caught the girls eyes. One was short with black spikey hair that stood strait up with a white star in the middle. He wore a white cloth over his forehead that seemed to shade his red eyes. Whitney shivered at the glare he was giving the litte brown on his shoulder. "He's creeping me out..." Whitney whispered to Harley, who just nodded.

The other male had long red hair that spiked slightly on the top. He had soft green eyes and was a about two inches taller then Whitney at the height of six feet. He had a bronze firelizard on one shoulder, and a blue firelizard ont he other. Both were chatting away and staring at Whitney while she nodded her head once in while, smiling softly. "They still talking to you?" Harley asked whispered. Whitney nodded her head. "Yes, but I asked them to be quiet for a moment..."

The girls nodded at the Weyr Woman, who had smiled as they looked over the males behind her, relaxing at the amusement in her eyes and her soft tone. The woman was small, but many people feared her fierce determination and unrelenting loyalty to those she cared for. "I am Harley, youngest daugher of Lord Vince of Nerat. This is my older sister Whitney, second to youngest daughter to Lord Vince." Whitney and Harley bowed their heads to show respect to the people who protected all of Pern.

F'lar laughed and Lessa huffed. "You don't have to bow your heads to me girls." Lessa chuckled as they stared at her wide eyed. "Just know when you are on the line in authority and we'll be fine. Or else your father might get a little mad. Especially with R'yo, your watch dragon's rider telling him of us taking you to the Weyr. I'm sure he'll want an explanation."

Whitney blanched and paled, while Harley flinched, ears drooping. "Damn. Father's gonna kill us." Whitney growled out in fear. Harley nodded.

F'lar and N'ton exchanged worried glances. "What's the matter?" F'lar asked, stepping towards the frantic girls.

Harley shook her head. "My mind was in so many differnt places I forgot all about father. He's excpecting one of us to marry Lord Jaxom." She looked towards Jaxom. "No offense."

He just shrugged and waved it off. "It's quite alright." He looked towards F'lar when Harley and Whitney began to pace as one.

"How are we gonna do this?" Harley asked her sister, looking up at her.

Whitney shrugged, a helpless expression on her face. "Well, what if I stay and you go? Father can't say anything because one of us is still here! And you have an excuse for leaving because you can talk to dragons! It works!"

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Harley who did an anime fall. Harley grunted as she stood, and everyone else rubbed the back of their heads. "Umm... Isn't the reason that she did not tell anyone is because you would have had to stay and be a princess?" The red haired man said, an eyebrow raised.

Whitney tilted her head in thought. She knew that's why her sister didn't tell anyone, but she wanted her sister to be dragonrider. "Hn. Foolish female." Whitney's head snapped towards the shorter of the two riders. Harley began to take a step back as Whitney growled.

"Who are you calling foolish, Shorty? You got a problem with me wanting my sister to be happy?" Whitney snarled, not paying attention as everyone but the accused rider stepped back. The firelizards began to screech and fly around in circles as a bronze dragon bugled in alarm.

"Watch your mouth, onna, if you now what's good for you." The man growled. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed. _Do you need me?_ Harley heard a dragon in much the same voice as the shorter man's, cry urgently. There was a pause before she heard him again. _I am here if you need me._

Whitne began to shudder as the firelizards movements and cries became more frantic. She glared at him one more time before taking a deep breath and calming herself, coaxing the blue firelizard to her arm. The firelizard chirped in ackowlegdement before landing on her shoulder, digging its talons into her skin before wrapping its tail around her neck and holding on to her ear while burrying its face in her hair. The brown firelizard chirped in anger before landing on the short apparition's shoulder and scolding the blue firelizard. Meanwhile, the red haired man was stroking the bronze firelizard with amusement.

_It is odd that Hiei did not retaliate in the usual way _Harley heard a dragon say. He had a rich, yet soft voice, and it was laced with curiosity. A moment later it his voice ws heard again. _Hmm... I suppose..._ Harley looked at the red haired human as his eyes returned from their glossy state. "**_So that was his dragon speaking. Which would make the short guys name be Hiei..."_ **Harley thought.

A couple moments of tense silence and Lessa decided that the tension was too much for the first meeting. "So, now that your personalities and egos have clashed, why don't we introduce you." Lessa stated, in a strained voice laced with some disapproval and tiredness. Meanwhile, F'lar was mentally laughing at the situation. She had been he one who decided to bring these two along.

Lessa motioned for the two men two step forward. "This is Kurama, rider of the brown Orlith and Wing Second of Benden Weyr." The redhaired man stepped forward grabbing Whitney by the forearm as she did the same to him, a gesture of equality and trust.

"It appears my blue has taken a liking to you." Kurama stated smiling at her as his blue and bronze chirped back and forth.

Whitney laughed. "It appears so. Do you wish for me to return him-" he cut her off by shaking his head.

"It's alright. Just as long as I get him back before we leave." He then turned to Harley and did the same gesture, Harley returning it with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Harley nodded, supplying a 'thank you' before he stepped back.

Lessa then gestured to the short apparition. "This is Hiei, rider of the bronze Hoth, also a Wing Second to Benden Weyr." The shorter of the two stepped forward a grim expression on his face as he gripped Whitney's forearm. Whitney followed through with her lips in a thin line before she suddenly burst out laughing.

Hiei growled in annoyance, releasing her arm instantly as the blue firelizard chirped happily and the brown on Hiei's shoulder scolded it for being so happy. "What do you find funny, onna?"

Whitney coughed lightly, getting her laughter to a giggle. "I'm really really sorry. It's just that, we got off on such a bad start, and now that we are going to be in the same Weyr I have the feeling we probably are gonna get to know each other a lot more. I tend to get along with people after bad first impressions..." She tilted her head for a second, before straightening and shaking her head. "Nevermind. You'll see soon enough."

Hiei scoffed before turning to Harley and also grasping her forearm as she did his own. She leaned forward so her lips were by his left ear. No one noticed the slight pinkish tinge to the apparition's cheeks. "Don't mind her. She's odd, but all in all, pretty harmless. You'll get used to her," Harley whispered before pulling back and smiling. She released Hiei's hand and pulled back after hearing Whitney cough in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Har. Didn't know you could be so forward..." Whitney commented, a blush staining her cheeks. Harley glared at her sister.

"Shut up. Anyways... how do you think our father will take it?" Harley asked, turning towards F'lar.

F'lar rubbed his chin in thought. "I honestly don't know. But we should know within the a few minutes."

"Meanwhile, we can wait inside. I'm sure Lytol is pacing his office with anxiety." Jaxom chuckled. He turned to Harley and offered his arm, smiling at her light blush. Meanwhile, Whitney was doing a mental happy dance, at Jaxom's actions, affecting all the firelizards and causing them to chitter at each other.

"Would you like me to escort you to the council chambers?" Kurama asked, holding his arm out to Whitney, officially interrupting her mental happy dance.

She nodded before grabbing his arm in her own and dutifuly walking after Harley and the Benden Weyr Leaders. N'ton looked towards Hiei, who looked at him. Both raised an eyebrow in question before scurrying after the others, ten feet apart.

**A/N... YAY! I'm been working on this for a week! Ideas are like floating in my head and yeah, all that junk... Anyways... I'm open to any suggestions since I'm still working on the plot. And just so y'all know, Inuyasha characters are in this as well! TTYL and review with commetns or suggestions!**


End file.
